


【dickjay】180磅的omega可以收获爱情吗

by antares_b



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 迪克想找一个保姆帮忙带弟弟，但是网络骗子给他找了一个相亲对象。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	【dickjay】180磅的omega可以收获爱情吗

**Author's Note:**

> *这里的保姆是babysitter的意思  
>  *为什么说是相亲呢因为这两个字看起来文雅一点  
>  *为了配合杰森的择偶要求，本文大哥有点憨，还脸盲（bushi）

杰森·陶德，现任红头罩，人在哥谭，刚抢完地盘揍完黑面具恐吓完其他势力，万万没想到他面临的第一个难题不是黑漆漆的老蝙蝠，而是——他他妈的分化成了一个omega。  
  
不，杰森不是一个性别歧视者。罗宾生涯教会了他看不起看似“弱势”的群体绝对能让人狠狠栽一个跟斗。问题在于……他死了，他活了，然后分化成了一个omega，即将面对该死的发情期。而塔利亚·奥古告诉他，拉萨路池会让抑制剂失效。这就意味着杰森得在三天之内，找到一个可靠、好掌控、绝不会发现自己秘密的alpha度过见鬼的发情期。  
  
毕竟现在开始研究针对性加强升级版抑制剂已经太迟了。而且这从来不是杰森的强项。如果他愿意联系上蝙蝠侠……但是不，绝不。  
  
那么，找个alpha显然是个相对更好的主意。但杰森不可能直接去大鸟转转转酒吧随便钓一个傻逼alpha。首先，这个alpha得保证不能标记他。其次，杰森不是那种行走的人形春药，没兴趣每发一次情就换一次伴侣，那太麻烦了。这个alpha最好在杰森需要时出现，解决完问题就火速消失，在杰森找到更好的替代方法后能干脆利落地好聚好散——别以为他不知道新收的那个小弟是怎么约了一次炮就被缠上的。然后，他得迟钝一点（当然太笨也不行），不能注意到杰森可能不小心从细节泄露的什么秘密。最后，当然了，他还得干净，好看，有能♂力。  
  
杰森捂着脸，蹲在沙发里静默一会儿，艰难地打开一个粉紫色的……约炮软件。  
  
“够了！！！”迪克把馅饼从头上摘下来，面目狰狞地拎起还在做鬼脸的小孩命运的兜帽。另一个，知道闯了祸满脸愧疚的小男孩，犹犹豫豫地挪过来小声道歉：“对不起，迪克哥哥。”而他手上这个绿眼睛的，依然满脸傲慢得让人手痒：“放我下来，格雷森！”  
  
迪克·黄金男孩初代罗宾·自由翱翔单飞夜翼·格雷森，看看小心翼翼拿那双干净得不像地球能有的蓝眼睛瞅他的乔纳森·肯特，再看看手上用力把头扭到一边，力度大到让人担心会不会把脖子扭断的达米安·韦恩，悲伤地想起了自己当初为什么不想要一个弟弟的原因，之一。  
  
阿福，布鲁斯，克拉克，求你们快回来，我需要支援。  
  
但是显然，正在度假的管家先生和在宇宙出任务的超人跟蝙蝠侠都不会听到迪克的祈祷。  
  
迪克沉痛地、恶狠狠地按住两个小男孩的肩膀：“听着，现在是午饭时间，我要去买点吃的。等我回来，我要看见一个干净、整齐、没有阿福最喜欢的茶杯的碎片的客厅，OK？”  
  
他走出大门的时候感到难言的轻松。乔正忙着拿抹布，而达米安正忙着瞪他。不过谁在乎呢，迪克已经把这一切都甩在身后了——虽然只是暂时的。  
  
迪克挑了一家排着长队的披萨店，力图把排队掏钱的动作都放到最慢。0.5倍速那种。但是回去面对恶魔崽子终究是不可避免的。  
  
他沉痛地叹了口气，走过拐角时看到电线杆上的小广告，忽然眼睛一亮。一个人不行，找个保姆帮忙带小孩不就行了吗。  
  
他拿出手机对着电线杆登上网站——这页面花花绿绿的好难看——注册，查找条件。omega，当然，他不能再给家里添一个不稳定因素了。男，身体健康，至少能按得住达米安那小子。年龄，20-40岁。迪克按下确定，在弹出来的页面名单中翻找。老天，这些omega也太瘦了——这位RED看起来还不错？会做饭，可以提供一日三餐，蝙蝠侠在上还有比这更完美的吗？就是你了！  
  
迪克迫不及待想摆脱“单亲爸爸”的命运，完全没有注意到屏幕底端有个小小的箭头。谁在挑选保姆的时候还会考虑到被雇佣者会不会有要求呢？  
  
杰森看着屏幕上弹出的消息请求，挑了挑眉。  
  
blue：hey，我看见了你的资料，可以聊聊吗  
red：嗯哼  
red：明天上午九点，罗莎咖啡  
  
放下手机，杰森烦躁地叹口气，灌下一瓶冰水。他皱着眉，体内深处的燥热蠢蠢欲动。发布资料两天，这个BLUE是第一个联系他的alpha，他没有更多时间筛选了。明天见一面，看得过去就行——他安慰自己，一次热潮而已，实在勉强就先应付过去，大不了下回再换一个。  
  
在两个人——某种意义上共同的“翘首以盼”中，会面的时间到了。  
  
杰森站在咖啡馆过道边，瞪着窗边那个时不时低头看手表的侧影，恨不得掉头就走。他面容僵硬，开什么玩笑，堂堂布鲁德海文义警，夜翼难道是这几年纵欲过度导致早泄，才沦落到在交友网站约炮的地步？  
  
接着他悲哀地发现，自己也没好到哪里去。  
  
等等，就算格雷森早泄，也总有几个傻姑娘愿意看在那个完美的屁股上跟他上床吧？这家伙到底怎么回事？该不会是捉到了红头罩的尾巴，来试探他的？  
  
杰森把裤腰处的小型手枪藏得更深了些，微微眯眼，嘴角泛起冷笑。谁能捉到谁的尾巴，还不一定。他大摇大摆地走过去，在迪克面前的桌子上敲了两下：“blue？”  
  
迪克抬起头，撞进一双铁蓝色泛点绿的眼睛，心里升腾起莫名的熟悉感。男人不耐烦的啧嘴声打断了他的怔愣。迪克脱口而出：“我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
  
见杰森挑眉，他才恍然反应过来，满脸都是为自己口不择言感到的尴尬。他咳了两声：“抱歉……”  
  
杰森坐下来，点了杯拿铁。他饶有兴趣地想，要么是格雷森的装傻技术又有了长进，要么，就是这家伙根本什么也不知道。  
  
拉萨路池带来的那种狂躁又开始冲击他的大脑。充满怨恨、带着蛊惑的声音在他脑子里说：看，杰森·陶德的死什么也不是。小丑毫发无伤，蝙蝠侠又收了新的罗宾，迪克·格雷森还有心情跑出来约炮。没人记得你。没人在乎你。  
  
闭嘴！杰森用力合了合眼，在心里恶狠狠地吼了一声。给我闭嘴！“一个星期。”他忽然开口，迪克几乎被吓了一跳。杰森说：“我只有一个星期，之后要做别的事。结束以后不要再联系我。”  
  
迪克有点奇怪。他以一贯的温和口吻道：“当然，听你的。”心里想，这事要还有下回，打死他也不会回来独自面对两个混蛋小鬼了。“咳，钱我之后再付给你，可以吗？”  
  
杰森喝下最后一口咖啡，古怪地看了他一眼。“唔，再说吧。”他含糊道。约炮还给钱？是老头给的零花钱多了还是警察生活费有补贴？格雷森脑子越来越不行了。杰森在心里冷哼。  
  
“我们走吧。”迪克对杰森礼貌性微笑。  
“去你家？”杰森不置可否，心里盘算着能不能悄悄去蝙蝠洞看看。  
“当然。”迪克歪歪头，似乎并不觉得这是一个问题。  
  
距离韦恩大宅越近，杰森就越沉默。他开始后悔了。不甘、怨恨、厚重的回忆和被挤到边角的委屈压得他几乎喘不过气，仅存的理智让他勉强能维持住表面的平静。迪克看向他，有些尴尬地笑着，似乎说了什么——夜翼站在蝙蝠侠和兴奋着吵闹不休的罗宾之间，冲他悄悄眨眼——“孩子们好像出去了。”——“嘿小翅膀，帮帮忙，今晚带你去夜巡。”  
  
他在说什么？骗子！  
杰森低着头，微微颤抖，攥紧了拳头，眼睛里泛着诡异的血丝。  
  
热潮汹涌席卷全身血管的瞬间，杰森彻底理智崩塌了。他一把将还在喋喋不休的alpha推到墙上，发出“砰”的一声闷响，在迪克惊叫时按着他的肩膀镇住他的挣扎，一口咬在他的腺体上。  
  
出血了。杰森放开迪克，在后者手忙脚乱推拒时不耐烦地扯下领带塞进他嘴里：“闭嘴，我不想听见你的声音。”  
  
迪克：？？？hello？朋友虽然你很辣但是这是强x吧朋友？我们不是刚认识吗就算我想以后找机会请你喝一杯也没必要上来就这么野？有没有法律保障被omega强x的alpha啊布鲁斯救命！  
  
被杰森推进房间时，迪克懵逼的大脑终于冒出疑问：他怎么知道这里是卧房？看清房间的布置，他顿时大惊：“等等，这里不能……”  
  
然后被发情期狂躁得攻击力上升了好几个点的omega无情镇压了。  
  
被按在墙上时，迪克想：这是杰森的房间啊……   
被推上床时，迪克想：这是杰森的房间啊……  
被绑住手腕骑上腰时，迪克想：这是杰森的房间啊……  
一轮热潮结束后，杰森去找水，迪克瘫在床上两眼无神：这是杰森的房间啊……  
  
等等，杰森……？！迪克一跃而起，狼狈地解开手上的手铐……这他妈哪儿来的手铐？！他惊恐又，带着不易察觉的期待地，看着大大咧咧喝着水遛着鸟推门而入的杰森，结结巴巴地开口：“杰、杰森？”  
  
杰森垂着眼，不看他。迪克大脑轰的一下炸了，满眼通红地扑上去：“小翅膀！”  
  
“闭嘴，”杰森说：“要么做，要么滚。”  
  
END  
  
*当天晚上，达米安和乔啃着热狗回来时，听到楼上的动静，愣在原地。  
小乔当场自燃。  
达米安一桶水泼上去，拉着他掉头就走，并且决定一个星期都不会回来。  
  
*第三天，布鲁斯和克拉克提前结束任务回地球，刚到韦恩大宅，一推门，玩high了的迪克和杰森正在客厅，一个叠一个。双……啊不，八目相对时，两边一起崩溃了。  
  
*杰森抽了支烟冷静地想，这样再去找蝙蝠侠麻烦合适吗。  
迪克拿走他的烟并且振振有词：“我们没戴套，万一你怀孕了怎么办？”  
杰森揍了他一顿让他闭嘴。  
  
*布鲁斯心情非常复杂，不知道该先高兴杰森死而复生还是先把迪克打一顿送进德国骨科医院。  
迪克：？？？为什么受伤的总是我？  
  
*达米安接下来的一个月都住在小乔家里，直到因为不想做作业和乖宝宝乔吵了一架，才不情不愿地回到这个，肮脏又复杂的，过于成年人的，家。

*迪克不知道该不该把贴小广告的骂一顿，毕竟他最开始明明只是想找个帮忙带小孩的保姆，垃圾网站中介却把他发射进了全美最大交友站。  
  



End file.
